Almost
by TruestBlue
Summary: When Hermione and Blaise develop crushes on one another, can Harry and Draco set aside their differences? Are all relationships as they seem to be? Can Harry and Draco's relationship grow into something new? Of course it can! HPDM, M for lang. and sex
1. Toads

_Almost_

Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction, my first slash story, and my first Harry Potter story. Please let me know if I should bother to continue by reviewing! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Draco Mafoy and Blaise Zabini were draped around the corner of the ornate Slytherin common room. Draco's leg was bent at the knee and resting on the table in front of him, and he tipped back in a silver chair. Blaise hunched over in a large green recliner, resting his head in his hands and staring out the lone window.

"..And then it came to me: toads. Live toads. Or would dead be better? _You'd_ have to touch them, though. Maybe in his bed? No, his shower." Draco's arms spread out in front of both of them, as if trying to tickle the image onto the air with his fingers. Blaise only sighed.

"Do you honestly do anything besides bitch about Potter, or bitch at Potter, or think about ways to bring about more bitching, and more time with Potter?" Blaise groaned.

"Of course," Draco snapped, exasperated that his master plan had been interrupted. "You make it sound like you don't enjoy it."

" I don't. It's always the same. You call Hermione mudblood, Potter draws his wand, Potter gets detention and you mess up your hair." The comment was accompanied by his traditional well placed eye roll.

Draco raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Hermione? Since when is she Hermione?"

Ron, Hermione and Harry wallowed about the library. Ron spread out over a couch, his head hanging over the arm, and his eyes glazing over. Hermione's nose was deeply implanted in a book entitled, "The Reproductive Organs of the Common House Elf."

"...And that when it hit me," Harry said, sounding giddy. With a theatric waving of his hands, he continued. "Toads. Live toads. In his wardrobe! Oh, he'd pitch a fit!" Hermione snapped her book shut and shot a disgusted look up at Harry.

"Oh, please. Will you do something else besides think about Malfoy? Haven't you outgrown this?" Hermione barked, flipping around in the thick book, trying to find her lost page and ignoring a rude look from the librarian.

"It's always the same," Ron complained. "Malfoy calls her mudblood. We draw our wands. Harry, you get a detention..."

"Malfoy messes up his hair, and Blaise rolls his eyes at the lot of us." Hermione cut in.

She found her page and swiftly pulled the book up to her face. Ron sat up and stared at Hermione. Harry shivered and turned around.

"Blaise?" Ron asked, with a clearly dark tone. Almost envious. Hermione turned a color not available in the muggle _or _wizard's Crayola 164 box.

"Since when is he Blaise?" Harry asked, a sly grin spilling onto his features.

_Almost_

_Does it count?_

_The almost of horseshoes_

_Hand grenades _

_Does it count? _

_Almost_


	2. Hesitation

_Almost: Chapter 2_

_Author's note: Ugh! My last chapter didn't have the divisions between the scenes! I hope it wasn't too confusing- I'm still trying to work this whole "FanFiction" thing out._

_Thanks for reviews from 20Two and Hitori-Hoshi. They were most helpful in the forming of this next chapter. :) I'm sorry they're so short, but I have the attention span of a cocker spaniel._

_Much love, 3 Here's chapter 2._

_TruestBlue_

"He's Blaise since I decided he was Blaise!" Hermione cried indignantly as the golden trio walked to breakfast. Harry pranced behind the glowering Hermione and the equally put-out Ron.

" Oh, Hermione?" He asked, in a sugar coated tone of voice signifying he was up to no good. Hermione glared, but answered nonetheless.

"What, Harry?"

"Are you in love with Blaise Zabini?" Harry showed off his straight white teeth with a Cheshire-cat grin at the purple-hued Hermione and was elbowed in the stomach by a frustrated Ron.

"What's wrong with you? Hermione wouldn't crush on some fucking Slytherin! She would choose a loyal, caring sort of fellow?" Ron's statement/question passed over the distracted Harry and Hermione, leaving him disappointed. He scowled to himself.

"I'm not in _love _with him," Hermione started, tucking her hair behind her ears: a nervous gesture.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked forcefully, the grin never leaving his face.

"Do what?" Hermione shot back, clearly irritated.

"Emphasize love?"

Hermione groaned and shook her head, knowing she'd been caught. "Look, just because I don't hate him-"

"I knew it!" Harry whooped and laughed down the rest of the way to the dining hall, an

outraged brunette at his heels.

"If you tell anyone Harry James Potter, I'll see to it personally that your balls are removed!"

Neither one of them noticed a sullen Ron heading back up to his room.

"Fantasizing about the Mudblood, were we?" Draco's suppressed grin came out as a smirk as he awoke the wet-dreaming Blaise from slumber. Blaise only muttered something that sounded something remarkably like 'don't call her that.' and sat up.

"I can see it, you know. The girl's got a body, that's for sure." Draco sat down next to Blaise, who was still rubbing his eyes and trying to rid himself of his grand old morning wood.

"Shut up, Malfoy. We both know pussy isn't your thing." Blaise yawned and walked to te bathroom away from a very distressed Draco.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Draco yelped, flailing. He leapt off the bed to follow Blaise. "Zabini, I'll have you know lots of women want me! I'm devilishly handsome! I'm the Unattainable Slytherin-"

"Sex God. I know. Have you ever really thought about it, though? How Pansy turns you off? How you've never had a crush on anyone, and you're nearly 17? I mean how many consecutive hours have you gone without washing your hair?"

"12. I remember that. That was awful."

"How many weeks have you gone without a shopping spree?"

"Er... How many stores justifies a spree?"

Despite their banter, Blaise's eyes were serious. Draco looked into them with curiosity. He felt himself leaning closer- He'd almost rather kiss Blaise than Pansy, any day.

"Well then you'll be grateful for the lack of bias in my comments, eh?" sighed Draco, giving in. He'd really known it all along. It just made it seem more real to have it out there, in plain speech. There was no taking it back now. "Once she pulls her face out of a book long enough to put some makeup on and," Draco shuddered. "Does something with that hair, she'll be tolerable, I suppose. She is rather smart."

Blaise broke out into a lopsided smile and exhaled with relief. "So you don't mind then?"

"Of course I mind," Draco admonished, but with a smile playing on his lips. "Why haven't you done anything about it?"

By the time Hermione caught up to Harry, he was already pouring his pumpkin juice. Hermione exhaled with relief when she saw Harry's lazy grin. "So you don't mind, then?" she asked him, sitting down and still out of breath.

"Of course I mind," Harry put on the mock frown he generally used to impersonate Draco Malfoy. "Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"Oh, Harry, don't be foolish. Obviously I can't pursue..."

As if on cue, Pansy, Draco, and Blaise walked into the dining hall. Hermione immediately looked down at her plate, and pushed her food around. Harry rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"Oh, please. Why ever not? When it comes to love, I never hesitate to-"

"Oh, please." Hermione's head shot back up at the statement. "You always find a way to cop out of everything and anything romantic." Before Harry could object, she continued. "Like that thing with Cho," Harry cringed.

"She was bad in bed," Harry tried, turning pink.

"Yeah, okay, and I suppose Ginny was too?" Hermione raised an inquisitive brow.

"Ron doesn't like it when we talk abo..." Harry started. "Say, where is Ron?" two parts of the Gryffendor trio blinked and swivelled their heads around.

"We're going to be late for Potions," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. All thoughts of Ron had been dismissed. The two gathered their things and headed for the hall.

_Author's Note Again: You like? You don't like? (Oh my god... here comes my first piece of FanFiction slang) R & R!!!!_

_And what the hell is a Beta, guys?_

_TruestBlue_


	3. Realization

_Author's Note: _

_Aughguhauhauhuhguh! NO SCENE DIVISIONS! I put them in, I swear. Thanks for reviews from 20two and fifespice and_

_esthervanberkum and everyone else_

_...About those reviews...They're always loved, so, R&R. Thanks to you guys, I know what a beta is now. Who wants to be mine?_

_Oh, another question: What's a flame? I would imagine it's like, a bad review, right?_

_TruestBlue_

Almost, Chapter 3

"For this assignment, you'll work in pairs."

'_You know that smell? When you come home and someone's been cooking half the day and the whole house feels cozy and warm, and you just want to curl up with a blanket? Harry Potter smells just like that...' _Draco mused poetically. He shook himself in horror and focused again on the potion's master. Snape's hair clung to his face as he peered down at his metal clipboard. "Zabini and Granger. Parkinson and Weasley. Potter and-"

Snape glanced up to see a slightly bored, slightly amused Harry already moving to sit in the front of the room with Draco. "Why did you..." The two simultaneously raised their eyebrows. Something that looked suspiciously like a smile tugged at his lips before he eyed his clipboard again, and continued.

"You can go and get the stuff, Potter," Draco said in what he hoped was a charitable tone. "I'll get stuff here set up."

Harry said nothing, but eyed Draco with mistrust. He got up to get the ingredients, and Draco couldn't help but take another whiff of the air behind him, hoping no one noticed.

"How's the mu- How's Granger doing?" Draco asked, in a conversational tone when Harry approached their already steaming cauldron.

"She's doing... well." Harry said slowly, "How's Zabini doing?" Harry was shocked at how civil their conversation was turning out to be. '_I guess I do have to get along with him,' _Harry thought. '_For Hermione, of course.'_

"It's funny you ask." Draco turned to stare at Harry. "He's doing... about as well as your Granger, I presume."

Harry froze and turned to face the smirking boy beside him. "Is he now?" he asked, trying to read for hidden meaning in Draco's silver stare. "I would imagine the two are very similar, actually. Do you think they realize it?"

Draco broke out into the first authentic smile he'd ever shown Harry. "Why Potter, I think you're right, for once. I may require your assistance in seeing that they... recognize..."

Harry was no longer listening to Draco, but watching his mouth form the words. _'Nice lips,' _Harry thought. _'Not too thin, but not too wide... perfect for snogging, among other things...'_

"What do you think, Potter?" Harry snapped back into attention and focused his eyes on the blonde's extended hand. He took hold of it, and smiled with a little hesitation.

"Meet me tonight, at 10 on in the astronomy tower." Harry whispered- he was incapable of doing anything else. "We can work something out then."

"Hermione, I think you may be right." Harry admitted, watching her try and pin up her hair.

"About what?" She asked, as a bobby pin went flying.

"My, er," Harry blushed. "My orientation. It may not be straight." Hermione sighed at her reflection and shook out her hair.

"I never said I thought you were gay," She told him, sitting down. "Only that I thought you a coward when it came to love. What made you come to this conclusion?"

Immediately, Draco's face came to Harry. "Nothing in particular," He said quickly. "Just thought a lot about it. Thought it through. You know, reasoned it out."

"People don't just reason out their sexual orientation. They feel something."

"I felt nothing!" Harry bellowed, starting to sweat. "I just figured it out. How's Blaise?" Harry asked desperately, trying to change topics.

"I don't think he could ever like me," Hermione moaned, flopping down. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again quickly. He didn't want to give anything away.

"I don't know, anything's possible." Harry said, striving to remain neutral.

"So it's possible Hermione will get over this Blaise thing?" Ron stood at the doorway, squinting in at Harry and Hermione. "There are other guys out there you know. Better ones. They may not be as smart, but, they'll love you!" Ron cried, a bit more passionate than the situation required.

"But they're not Blaise." She was firm, staring up at her friends. " I think I might love him." Harry winked and laughed. Hermione giggled and blushed. Ron stared down at his feet and grimaced: those were the last words he'd wanted to hear.

"I think you may have been right, Blaise," Draco started carefully.

"About what?" Blaise was bored. He flipped through Hermione's latest turned-in book. Her name was on the inside flap, and his fingers had traced her delicate script so many times that he had a little blue stain on the tip of his thumb and forefinger.

"My orientation," Draco said pointedly. Blaise laughed and sucked on his finger. His mouth turned as blue as the ink.

"I know I'm right. You're as gay as they come, brother. But what made you bring it up, Draco?" Draco paced around the room. He didn't answer Blaise, but leaned on the nearby window. His head hung down and he looked at his feet.

"Did you know that the ovaries of the average female house elf-"

"Harry Potter." Draco murmured, throwing his head back to look at Blaise. His hair fell around his face, and his eyes were pensive, waiting for approval from a shocked Blaise.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry Potter. He smells good."

Harry stepped quietly out of the Gryffendor dorm rooms and made his way through the greying night to the astronomy tower. He didn't know what he'd gotten himself into; meeting his arch nemesis at night alone.

'_Malfoy will probably try and kill me...' _Mused Harry. But something inside him said it wasn't true.

Muscled arms grabbed Harry around the middle, and a big, soft hand covered his mouth as he gasped.

"Always on you guard, I see Potter? If I'd known it was easy I would have killed you off a long time ago." Draco's rough voice both frightened and thrilled Harry. And really, he was only frightened of how thrilled he was.

"Oh, hush. I'll take you out, and half your family." Harry said softly. The words were harsh, but the mood was comfortable. He could blame his whispers on the time of night tomorrow. Draco smiled, and whirled Harry around. _'Amazing,' _Draco thought. _'Our savior has such small hands. Almost feminine.'_

In what he hoped was an arrogant manner, he dropped Harry's hands and faced the Boy-Who-Lived. "Potter, enough small talk. We have business to attend to."

Ron walked Hermione up to her room. It took them approximately 12 and a half minutes: 13 if they were with harry to get there. They were 10 minutes in, and Hermione had not yet stopped talking about Blaise Zabini.

"He's smarter than people think, you know. He's so good at potions. I wonder if Draco taught him?"

"So he's Draco?" Ron looked sad. He couldn't look his best friend in the eye, and hesitated at her door.

"Honestly, Ronald. I think you need to get over all that: you're as bad as Harry! They're not all as bad as you think."

"Or maybe you've just forgotten what good is like."

_Author's Note: I'm kinda bored with this chapter. It kinda sucks. So I'm ending it. Sorry y'all. I'll update again soon, and it will be more fun! You know why? We've got more Harry/Draco angst coming at you!_

_About that... what do you guys think? I was imagining a gigantic plot twist in the next chapter or two, but, I can't decide if I really want to mess up all this fluff... R&R, and tell me what you think._

_TruestBlue_


	4. Up to No Good

_Author's note:_

_(Embarrassed tears) I can't believe there are still no scene divisions. You guys still get what's going on, right? I think I might need some help with that. I can't keep writing "scene changes"_

_So, in response to some reviews... Don't worry: The Ron thing will work out. And I'll try and pick up the pace a bit. I've got a master plan, you know. You may not like it, though. We'll see. _

_Oh, well. This chapter sucks to high heaven. I'm sorry. Next chapter will rock your socks, I swear! As always, thanks for your reviews. _

_(TruestBlue)_

_SCENE CHANGE_

"_Almost Doesn't Count" _

_Brandy_

_Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, baby  
Didn't I, didn't I  
You almost had me thinking  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count_

SCENE CHANGE

"Potter, are you that dreadfully stupid?" Draco asked dramatically. "It takes someone painfully innocent to think up something like that."

Harry and Draco were lying down, staring up at the ceiling of the astronomy tower, laughing in spite of themselves. Trying to come up with a plan to get Hermione and Blaise together had taken longer than the two imagined.

"Maybe I could work with Granger. Take her shopping, fix up that hair..." Draco trailed off.

"Her hair is fine!" Harry yelped, but sighed in surrender. "Well, I want a shot at Blaise. The guy is so... plain. I wish I could hem up him robes too. Always dragging on the floor. I still don't see why we couldn't just force them to tell each other. It would work out fine."

"No, Potter, No," Draco pushed himself onto his side so he could look the dark-haired teen in the eye. "We've gotta make it seem like they worked it out on their own, you know? Give them an excuse to hang out more, and they'll do the rest."

Harry pulled himself upright and frowned in thought. "I don't see how something like that would work out." He chewed on his lip in frustration. "I don't know, Malfoy. I don't know about this sort of thing. How'd you hook up with Pansy?" Draco stood up, shocked as any Malfoy could be.

"What? Pansy_ Parkinson_?" Draco stared at Harry in disbelief. "I wouldn't date her even if I were straight." Both boys immediately flushed at his words. Draco couldn't believe how easy it was to let that slip out. He'd only confirmed it today, no less.

"Me too." Harry's quiet voice broke out over the silence. "With Ginny... she's a nice girl. Beautiful, really. But I think I'm better suited with blokes."

Harry was shocked with himself. '_Draco-Fucking-Malfoy-Slytherin-Sex-God-Death-Eater is the second person I come out to. Go figure. It'll be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow.'_

Seeing Harry so deep in thought was a moving experience. Draco watched as his brow furrowed, and a strand of hair fell onto his closed eyelid. To Draco's dismay, he felt himself getting hard.

"I'vegottogo,youknow,potionsinthemorningandeverythingseeyoutomorrowPotter" With a fluttering of dark robes and a flash of blonde hair, Draco left Harry alone in the dark tower.

SCENE CHANGE

Hermione slipped into the Slytherin boy's dorms with Harry's stolen invisibility cloak. Stumbling her way up the stairs she turned right, into Blaise Zabini's room. She fumbled her way in and pulled off the cloak.

"How's it coming?" Blaise asked from his desk. His tone was polite, if a little distant.

"Seems to be okay. Everything according to plan so far." Hermione paced bath and forth in the somewhat oblivious Blaise's room.

"Herm, relax. It will be fine." Blaise pulled his eyes reluctantly away from his paper and swivelled around to face the worried Gryffendor.

"I don't know, Blaise. This whole thing seems devious. How do we know it's going to work?" Hermione's chin quivered as she tried to hold back immanent tears. "What if he hates me? I could never live with myself."

Blaise walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stepped in to make it a comfortable embrace.

"He could never hate you. The worst thing that could happen is we could end up back where we started."

Hermione smiled weakly at his attempts to encourage her. "You know the plan for tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. How's Weasly in all of this?" Blaise pulled away to look at her face, and raised a thin black eyebrow. Hermione laughed, albeit a meek laughed and brushed the leftover tears from her face.

"He'll be fine."

-Scene Change-

Ron was not fine. Ron was miserable. He pulled the covers up over his head, so his roommates would not see the bitter tears he shed.

"Bloody 'Mione," He whimpered, curling into the fetus position.

Harry pulled open the door and tried to tip-toe across the room. He ran into the foot of Ron's bed and whispered to him.

"Ron? I need to talk to you. Ron?" Ron let out a little fake snore and twitched his foot. The last thing he wanted was Harry bugging him. "I know you're awake.

Ron made no movement, but sat in guilty silence. "Well, night then, Ron. Don't worry- 'Mione will come to her senses. Or she won't. Life will go on."

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry always knew. _'Well, I guess that's what best mates are for,' _Ron mused, before turning over and drifting off.

SCENE CHANGE

Draco Malfoy had not gotten a wink of sleep. Every time he started to nod off, jade eyes and ebony hair swam before his vision.

"That's it," Draco grumbled, more to himself to Pansy or Blaise. He poured a ridiculous amount of syrup over his pancakes and set his fork down by his plate. "I've lost it."

"Just because you have a thing for Harry Potter doesn't mean your crazy. Join the club." Pansy eyed Draco's pancakes in disgust and patted his hand.

"I don't have a thing for Harry Potter!" Draco bit out, trying to sound appalled. "And that comeback is so old."

Pansy laughed and swallowed the pumpkin juice in her mouth. "It wasn't a comeback. I'm for real. They meet in the library on Thursdays." Blaise laughed while Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not me. It's Blaise. Blaise and his Mudblood deal."

"Don't call her that!" Pansy and Blaise stared intently at the exhausted, pancake-shoveling Draco. The silver-eyed boy let out a strangled, vulture-like sound and ran from the table.

He didn't notice the green eyes following him out, or the pleased glance that Blaise and Hermione shared.

**Scene change**

Harry stood breathless, and 15 minutes early at the Potion's door. He composed himself and walked over to a distracted-looking Draco Malfoy.

Draco was scribbling frantically on parchment, big repetitive swoops of script gracing the page.

"Draco," Harry said, baritone bouncing off the walls of the somewhat empty classroom.

"Potter!" Draco stood, flipping over the parchment. His chair fell back and he gasped out of shock. Harry's forest eyes were almost glowing with amusement.

"You can call me Harry, now you know. We are alone," the Boy-Who-Lived gestured to the walls around him and grinned.

Draco had gotten dizzy from shock. And from that smell. That Potter-smell. Draco scowled and seemingly swooned and swung forward. He faintly remembered hearing his name with question before he grabbed the back of Harry's neck, pulled him over the table and crushed their lips together.

**Scene Change**

_Maybe you'll be sorry  
Maybe you'll be cold  
Maybe you'll come running back, babyFrom the cruel cruel world  
Almost convince me  
You're gonna stick around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count_

_Author's Note_

_I know this chapter was a bit awkward, and a bit less funny, and a bit shorter, but, we can't wait to see how Harry reacts, right? Right. I love the reviews, so, R&R y'all. Chapter 5 is on its way and it's the fun one! I can't wait! Lots of HPDM and bits of plot unfolding! _

_(TruestBlue)_


	5. Rocking Your Socks

Almost Chapter 5

_Author's note:_

_I know y'all were pretty confused about the last chapter. But that was the point! I have to have a bit of a plot to keep you guys reviewing! Which I suggest you do! Because I only have 17 reviews! (By the way, guys, review when you have something bad or neutral to say, too. If you don't, I can't fix it.) But that's not the point, really._

_Sorry this took so long to get up. SO MANY TESTS! You know how it goes. :(_

_This is the rock-your-socks chapter. Have fun._

_RocksYourSocks_

Draco probed Harry's tongue methodically with his own, groaning involuntarily. Harry pushed against Draco's chest to end the kiss, but not before noticing the toned muscles residing under his robes.

"Malfoy!" Harry barked, trying to cover his ragged breathing. "What the fuck was that?"

Draco parted his now swollen lips to answer, but was cut off by an incoming crowd of Hogwarts students and an exasperated potion's master.

"Meet me out by the lake, before lunch," Draco managed, before Blaise and Pansy entered the room in front of Hermione and Ron. Harry reluctantly tore his eyes away from Draco and nodded.

Harry followed his friends to the other side of the room, nearly tripping over his feet. Draco smirked at Harry's reaction. The boys settled in for an awkward class and tried to avoid everyone's eyes.

_RocksYourSocks_

Sun bore into Harry to brown his already tan skin. The grass was still wet with rainfall from the night before, and the back of his muggle chords were soaked through on the back and torn at the bottom. The yellow beams tickled Harry's ebony hair as he lay on his stomach by the lake. He could've sworn he could see the clover growing: little green leaflets pushing up through the earth. It was a quiet moment: The kind of moment that made Harry's day.

"What the hell, Potter? I thought you always looked grungy, but, now I know why. Crawling around in the mud and such." Draco Malfoy's sardonic voice cut the air and startled Harry from his reverie.

"You didn't seem to mind my grunge this morning. If fact, you seemed quite fond of it." Harry's lips curved up into something looking amazingly like a Malfoy smirk. Draco smiled and sat down, not caring about the state his robes would be in when he got up. Harry had that effect on him. The care-free effect.

"I see you're not angry," Draco started, unable to meet Harry's eye. He flopped back, resting his white-blonde hair on the ground, crushing the clover Harry was watching. Harry sighed. He flipped over, to get closer to Draco.

"No, I'm not mad. Confused as fuck is more like it." Draco laughed in a particularly maniacal way and watched Harry shudder in fear/lust.

"It's all part of the plan," Draco murmured, eyes darting back and forth.

"What plan?" Harry asked, big puppy eyes making Draco uncomfortable. He smacked Harry upside the head and growled.

"My plan you stupid arse!"

"Well, Malfoy, sharing is caring. Let's hear it."

With that, Draco launched into a 12-minute rant. Hand-waving, fist-punching-air, senseless-raving kind of rant. Harry calculated: Draco had said um a total of 27 times.

"So we pretend to date so they have to spend more time together," Harry summed up, Half confused still, and half amused.

"Yes?" Draco squeaked. He was strangely nervous waiting for Harry's reply . '_Why am I so nervous? I don't like Harry. Potter. That's what I meant." _Draco was so deep in thought, he nearly missed Harry's quiet answer.

"Okay."

An internally ecstatic Draco rolled on top of Harry to press his lips against the other boy's. Their tongue's touched for a hot, wet second and Harry nearly moaned, catching himself at the last minute. Malfoy's painfully hard erection pressed up against his trousers, and probably Harry's as well. Finally, they broke apart, panting. Harry flushed and tried to hold back a grin. Draco smirked.

"All for show, of course." Draco said, hands on either side of Harry's head to push himself off the ground.

_RocksYourSocks_

"I'm just not sure this is going to work out," Draco paced around Pansy's room. "I'm a future Death Eater. A Slytherin. My father wants to kill him."

"Well, it doesn't matter, right? Because it's all pretend?" Pansy idly played with a strand of her hair and moved to sit cross-legged on her bed. Draco huffed and at down beside her.

"That's just it, though. It is pretend. And I'm a little too disappointed about that for my own good."

"Well, Blaise and Hermione will get together, right? Silver lining, aye?"

"Blaise. Right." Draco frowned in thought. Pansy rubbed his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay if you like him, you know."

"I don't Pansy, don't be stupid. I'll fuck him and put this behind me. It's a minor infatuation, that's all."

_RocksYourSocks _

"You don't seem nearly as upset about this as I thought you would. I just don't see how this will work out," Harry began, collapsing dramatically onto Ron's bed, ignoring Ron's wary snort. "He's a future Death Eater. He's a fucking Slytherin. His dad wants to straight-up murder my arse."

"It doesn't matter Harry. It's all fake anyway, like you said." Ron picked a cuticle and tried to tune out his flamboyant friend.

"Yeah," Harry said bitterly. "That's the thing though. It felt... It felt so real... And I like that," Harry struggled with admitting this and turned to Ron with conflict obvious in his eyes. "I don't want to play pretend."

"Well, this is really about Hermione and Blaise." A hint of bitterness entered Ron's normally neutral tone and he nearly spat the Slytherin's name.

"Hermione, right," Harry repeated, distracted.

"Why won't you admit you like him?" Ron questioned, flipping hair out of his eyes.

"Because I don't. A fuck or two and I'll be over this whole... infatuation thing," Harry scoffed, more control coming back into his voice. Ron rolled his eyes. He knew Harry's experience in the bedroom was... limited. Who was Golden Boy trying to kidd?

"If you're sure, mate. If you're so worried, why didn't you just say no? Don't tell me it wasn't an option." A grimace slipped across Harry's features and he suddenly looked everywhere but the redhead beside him.

"That's what I thought."

_RocksYourSocks_

"Ha! I told you, 'Mione!" Blaise danced happily around a relieved and good-natured Hermione.

"Well, how do you know for sure, anyway? He hasn't said a thing to me." Hermione crossed her arms to keep herself from smacking the writhing Blaise.

"Did you think he would? But Pansy told me he talked to her." Blaise stopped dancing and put his hands on his knees, panting. "How's weasel doing? Still got the hots for him?"

"I never said I liked him," Hermione started, a blush creeping up her neck.

"When this is all over, you should tell him how you feel," Blaise proclaimed, ignoring her last comment.

"Whatever." Hermione stated. She had a gift for ending conversations.

_RocksYourSocks_

Harry stopped at the entrance of the dining hall and let out the breath he'd been holding. '_Oh, Merlin, What if he's in there?' _a bead of sweat popped out over Harry's forehead, and his breathing grew deeper and louder. '_What if he's not in there? He's Malfoy, for sure he'll do something dramatic or equally-'_ Harry's thoughts were cut of by the feeling of another man's hand in his.

"Miss me?" Harry tried to stifle the shiver running down his spine. _Draco Malfoy's voice is so melodic. He could say, 'I went to the store today' and it would sound sexual. _"It's a gift," Draco said in response to Harry's thoughts, and pulled the black-haired teen into the Dining Hall.

A collective gasp went through the houses at the sight of the two biggest enemies at the school holding hands. Draco smirked and started to wave before a mortified Harry caught his arm.

"Are you shitting me? This is ridiculous!: Harry explained, looking around in horror. "Everyone's looking at us! What have you done? What have I done? What will Dumbledore-"

For the second time that morning Harry was cut of by Draco Malfoy. The familiar but still foreign feeling of Draco's mouth on his was appalling and extremely erotic at the same time. At Harry's gasp the whole room tittered with shock and horny giggling schoolgirls.

Draco's smirk spread out into a grin and he lead Harry to the Slytherin table. Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to come with a jerk of his head. The Gryffendor golden trio walked nervously to sit beside Pansy and Blaise.

"Harry, you'll have to let go of my hand if I'm going to eat, hon." Draco's voice was sweeter than usual and dripped with mischief. Harry found he didn't like it nearly as much as his usual tone.

"Right," Harry said. He was an awful actor. Draco stifled the urge to roll his eyes. Ron, and Pansy tried not to sigh with irritation. Blaise and Hermione failed at trying not to giggle nervously.

Thankfully, Draco and Harry mistook the laughter as a nervous, crush-like interaction. Ron made the same assumption and scowled.

Harry leaned over to rest his head on Draco's shoulder. His head was just the right height for that. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle: Once you found the right pieces it was undeniable they were meant to be placed together. Harry tried to convince himself that his physical interaction with Draco was purely part of the act, but he knew better.

Draco's hand was resting on Harry's knee under the table. Draco was vaguely aware that it wasn't necessary, but somehow it felt right.

"Potter, let's go to potions." Draco said lazily, and dragged his 'boyfriend' out into the hall, leaving the newly-formed group.

_ThatWasAWeakSegmentEndingButItStillRockedYourSocks _

Severus Snape was surprised to say the least, and about to fall over dead from a brain aneurism at the most. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's fingers were entwined. Draco appeared to be whispering sweet nothings into Potter's ear while the Golden Boy blushed and giggled. They seemed oblivious to everyone else around them.

Snape turned to the rest of the class with question. The Gryffendors and Slytherins murmured amongst themselves at Snape's uncharacteristic behavior. Hermione and Blaise shrugged at him, smirking. Ron's expression was blank.

McGonagal burst in the tittering Potions room, a triumphant expression on her wrinkled features.

"Severus Snape you owe me!" She crowed, pointing to the unlikely couple. " I don't even have to say I told you so!" Sadly, the potion's master pulled some bills from his pocket.

"Class," Snape barked, restoring reason. "Take out some parchment. It's past time to begin. Partners as usual..." A shudder of disgust went through the greasy-haired man as he surveyed Draco kissing the tip of Harry's nose. "Please make...wise decisions as to whom those partners are. Instructions are on the board. Begin."

_RocksYourSocks_

"All of those antics weren't necessary, Draco. Simply holding hands would've done." huffed Harry. He and Draco were up in Harry's dorm, with silencing charms and curtains drawn around his bed, to give the suggestion of... well, you know.

"No," said Draco, a mischievous smile on his face. "We've got to get used to it. If we're going to appear passionately in love we should go through all the motions of someone passionately in love."

"Oh yeah?" Harry chuckled. '_It's cute how he thinks he knows it all.'_

"Yeah." Draco had gotten dangerously close, now. Draco's breath, smelling like maple syrup and mint eased over Harry's face. "What's the matter, Potter? Scared now?"

Harry inched away from Draco, but the only place to go on his four-poster bed was down. Draco took the opportunity to straddle Harry, evoking a gasp from the raven-haired teen. Draco bent down to press his lips to Harry's. The kiss was a little too tender for indifference, a little too hard to be just for show.

"Draco, why are you doing this to me?" Harry's voice was near a whisper, despite the charms, and his eyes were screwed shut with emotion and confusion. Draco brushed Harry's eyelids open with his fingers and pressed their foreheads together.

"Because I can."

_RocksYourSocks_

Ron hadn't been this miserable since the day he'd found out about Hermione and Blaise. He'd decided today was the day: he'd tell Hermione. If she loved him too, she could forget about Blaise. If he was rejected...

Ron shivered. He couldn't bear to think about what would happen if he didn't have her in his life. There was only one thing he could do.

Ron opened Hermione's door without knocking, and without thinking. What he saw there would keep him up thinking for most of the night.

_RocksYourSocks_

_Author's Note:_

_Ahh, I think I'll end it here, because I'm mean. :) PLEASE REVIEW everyone. Tell me what you like or don't like: In the name of holiday spirit. For those of you who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas. For those of who celebrate Kwanzaa, like TruestBlue, Have a good one. I might update tomorrow, If I got lame gifts I don't want to mess around with. I can't wait 'till next chapter. I feel some ManSex coming on... _

_TruestBlue_


	6. MANSEX

Almost Chapter 6

_Author's note:_

_Oh my god… I have nothing to say! Review everyone._

_TruestBlue_

_ManSex_

Ron was becoming unbearable. Ever since he'd found out about Hermione and Blaise's little ploy, he'd been chattering nonstop about it. He would be their undoing.

"Oh, man, you really had me going there. You and Blaise… I knew it, though. 'Not that Slytherin with our Hermione,' That's what I said."

While Hermione was irritated with his inability to keep a good secret, she was glad he felt better. He was laughing again, and eating, and sleeping. She'd been worried; probably more worried than someone who was 'just a friend' would be.

"Ron, please, we get the point," Hermione scoffed, hitting Ron lightly. "The important thing here is just to get Harry and Draco together."

Ron laughed, a musical sound. To Hermione, anyway. "Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. Harry's sprung, man, I can tell."

Hermione's eyes glittered with interest. "Oh yeah? What does he say?" Ron smiled and stared into those brown eyes he was so fond of.

"Really, it's what he doesn't say. He never talks about you and Blaise. He never talks about how he doesn't like Malfoy. He never talks about how he really feels. For a guy like Harry-"

"You mean flamboyantly emotional?" Blaise interrupted with a chuckle.

"Just like that," Ron grinned. "Anyway, for a guy like Harry not to talk about how he feels, it means he has a feeling he doesn't want others to know about."

Blaise and Hermione nodded happily pleased that their plan appeared to be working.

"BLAISE ZABINI!!!" Pansy Parkinson arrived, robes swishing, and her perfume too floral and too strong. "Blaise, I must talk to you!" Blaise seemed unimpressed, raising an eyebrow at Ron and Hermione.

"Blaise. It's about Draco." Instantly, the Slytherin's features darkened.

"What is it that you want to say?"

Pansy bit her lip and lowered her voice. "He hasn't had sex in a week!" Blaise and Hermione gasped in horror. Pansy only screwed her eyes shut and gave the group a solemn nod.

Ron let out an inevitable chortle and raised his eyebrows. "Merlin, what the big deal? Other people, who aren't in Slytherin, manage that a lot."

"But Draco _is_ in Slytherin," Blaise pointed out. "And he gets _weird_ when he doesn't shag someone."

"That's the thing, though," Pansy intoned. "He seems fine. Happy even."

"That's because-" Blaise and Hermione clamped a hand over the squirming Ron's mouth.

"Because why?" Pansy asked with narrowed eyes. The group sighed at Ron, and Hermione leaned over to whisper into Pansy's ear.

_ManSex_

Harry moaned and arched his back. His fingered curled into fists around the sweaty bed sheets and he could've sworn he felt his consciousness slipping… into place?

"Woah, Harry. If I had known you were that…_vocal_ I would've tried to get in your pants a long time ago; gay or otherwise."

Harry looked up to see an amused Draco staring down at him. Noticing his predicament, he blushed furiously.

"Where am I?" Harry's groggy tone silenced Draco's teasing, but want still burned like ice in Draco's eyes.

"In my bed." At Harry's panicked expression, Draco smiled. "Don't worry, we just talked. You fell asleep."

Harry fought back a wave of hysteria over the hunger in Draco's eyes. He tried feebly to cover himself with the bedclothes.

Before he knew what hit him, Draco pounced. Kissing his 'boyfried,' hard, he bit back his groans, instead leaning over further to whisper into Harry's lips.

"Were you dreaming about me?" He asked, a combination of lust-filled and lazy that reduced Harry to a whimpering mess. "Why won't you answer me," Draco dipped down to nibble just below the Golden Boy's collarbone. "Harry?"

A strangled kind of moan was the only thing Harry was capable of at the moment. Draco's mouth was over him, everywhere, sucking every spot that needed to be sucked, kissing everything that needed a kiss.

Suddenly, Draco stopped. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that…" Draco murmured, moving his lips down Harry's torso and stopping at his navel. He looked up into Harry's jade eyes and gave a lopsided grin.

Harry only gave him a frustrated scream in return. He tried bucking his hips, but Draco's hands held him down, as he waited for an answer.

"Yes," Harry choked. He didn't know it was possible to be this turned on.

"Hmm?" Draco was just torturing him, now. Staring into that face, though, he knew he would've done anything for him.

"Yes!" Harry screamed louder, and Draco took him into his mouth. Pulling, his lips were tight around Harry's member, evoking more and more screams from the raven-haired teen. Harry was nearly in tears from his painful erection.

Blonde hair falling over his eyes, Draco moved back up over the rippling expanses of Harry's chest. Harry nearly sobbed as he realized he wasn't going to get his release; not yet.

Draco's mouth on him again, he barley noticed two long fingers sliding into him. A third joined them, moving in and out.

Draco lost his battle for control, over himself, and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Groaning, he pushed in. Harry gasped at first, in pain. Then his waves of hysteria were replaced with those of pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco, Don't stop…" Harry's eyes were wide as Draco continued to thrust into him with zeal.

_'As if I would/could,' _Draco thought, holding back a smirk for Harry's sake. Much to Draco's dismay, he heard himself yelling out Harry's name as his orgasm neared.

They came together, shouting the other's name and straining for a better breath. Exhausted, Draco fell beside Harry on his bed.

"Draco?" an inquisitive Harry turned to face his boyfriend.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm gay now." Harry smiled, and Draco smirked. They laughed, pulling each other closer.

"Well, Pansy, next time you had better check your sources." Blaise Zabini's voice cut out over the lover's mirth. Both turned in horror to see their friends standing in the doorway. "Draco here looks like he's getting plenty of action."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Seemed unlikely…" Pansy trailed off, taking in the sight before her.

"That's pretty hot." Hermione stated, eyebrow raised appreciated, getting a blush out of both boys.

"Er… leave?" Trying to form a sentence after you've just had sex with Harry Potter, Draco decided, was pretty damn near impossible.

Laughing, everyone but Ron left the room. "Harry?" The purple hue of his best mate's face made Harry burst into a new fit of giggles. Draco rolled his eyes, but joined in a second later. They were laughing so hard by the time Ron slammed the door behind himself, I'll bet they didn't even hear him leave.

_Mansex _

"That," Pansy said decisively, "Was not for show." Blaise and Hermione laughed, and Ron's face slowly lost some of its insane blush.

"Well," Ron said, regaining his composure, "What comes next?"

An uneasy glance flickered between the friend's two smartest members.

"We didn't get that far yet."

_Mansex _

_Author's Note: I know this is short!!! But I just got back home and wanted to post something before y'all forgot about me!!! Please review: The comments really help me. The more people I think are reading this, the more I try and get out the chapters. Review Unexpected Song as well: I finished it today!!!_

_TruestBlue_


	7. A Little Heartbreak

Almost Chapter 7

_Author's note: Thanks to fifespice, Hmm.I.Wonder, Hitori-Hoshi, and Potter's Wifey for being consistent reviewers!!! On to chapter 7, in which most of the drama ensues… I think there's only a chapter left of this story. So read and review to help the ending come together gracefully._

_TruestBlue_

HPDM

Harry leaned onto the door of Blaise Zabini's room. His ear pressed up against the inconveniently thick oak, he could only make out every other word. Something had felt a little off the past few days, and he was determined to find out what it was- even at the cost of his friend's privacy.

"Draco….. doesn't know…. I told you…. Working out…They both think…. Pretending…"

Harry was about to shrug the whole thing off and head to lunch when realization hit him like a sack of bricks.

He sunk to the ground, and clutched his stomach. He'd always considered himself smart before this. How had he not realized how badly he was being played? Was he that easy to read? How could they do this to him?

"Voldie's gonna have a field day with me," Harry groaned, hitting his head against the wall.

"Harry?" Draco stood staring at him, probably trying to figure out why he was in the Slytherin dorms, if not to see him. Harry'd forgotten Draco's room was so close. He would be heading down to lunch, too.

Harry looked up into Draco's face. His beautiful, concerned face. Panic twisted though his body; cold and terrible. He stood up quickly, staggered, and blanched, unsure of what to do.

"What's the matter with you?" His boyfriend asked, hand through his perfect blonde hair and his smirk beginning to fade.

"Nothing." Harry told him. He was surprised at himself. Shouldn't he be glad? No more pretending, he could just tell Draco what he'd heard and they could both move on. So why was it so hard to pull himself out and away from the spell of Draco's eyes? And why was he fighting so hard to keep Draco with him? "I didn't hear a thing," Grey eyes clouded, and Draco pulled away the hand he'd been offering to an oblivious Harry.

"I never asked you about hearing anything."

To Draco's horror, he saw tears spilling over green eyes as Harry scrambled away, taking off down the corridor.

HPDM

Hermione stopped her explanation at the sound of Draco's voice. It was the 6th time she'd had to tell Pansy the plan, and the dull Slytherin was having difficulty processing the facts.

"Listen," Hermione urged. Blaise, Ron and Pansy cringed at the sound of Harry's sob, and listened to Draco run after him. Just as the group dared to exhale, the sound of a very angry Slytherin's footsteps came sounding through the room.

The door Harry had so much trouble hearing though was lying in splinters at an enraged Draco's feet. His hair was askew, his wand was drawn, and his eyes glinted with danger.

"What have you done to him?" Draco bellowed, surveying his friend's horrified expressions.

"What did you say," Draco started again when he'd received no answer, "That made Harry…" A labored breath went through the livid boy's body as magic and pure power surged in the air around him. "Cry." The last part came out through clenched teeth. He tried to hold in some of his wrath long enough to get and answer. Blaise and Hermione only looked down at their hands, while Ron sent both of them accusatory glares.

"You really love him, don't you?" Pansy's head cocked to the side and she stared at her best friend.

Draco calmed down instantly. The swirling magic died down and he took another breath to composed himself.

"Guys," He pleaded, his voice cracking. "What's wrong with Harry?"

HPDM

It had been three hours since they'd told Draco. He still couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere. He'd looked in every classroom he could think of, his room, and the Great Hall. Nowhere.

Exasperated, Draco shoved open a door and sat down in an empty room _(a/n: oh, wow; predictable. I'm sorry.) _A shocked and horrified little gasp echoed through the dark space, and Draco looked up at the sound.

"Harry?" He braved, standing up and turning to face the back of the room.

The Boy-Who-Lived just gazed at Draco, deciding he looked something of an angel in this light. He'd never noticed their height difference before now, but Draco stood a good 4 inches taller than Harry. White-blonde hair fell around a perfect heart-shaped face, highlighting his eyes. Like liquid metal, those eyes. His skin was so pale it seemed to glow. The thought of loosing all that made Harry want to break down all over again. But he just turned his tear-stained face up to Draco. He stretched his lips across his face in what was supposed to be a smile, but came out to tense to be a gesture of joy.

"It's a good thing you're here D-Malfoy," Harry starting. In the way his voice wavered, you could tell he'd been crying for quite a while, but he'd never admit it. "You'll never guess what I found out."

"I don't have to." Draco was hurt at the use of his last name. His usually rich voice was flat and cold.

"Well, then, I guess we won't have to do this anymore. It was fun and everything, though. You helped me figure some stuff out. 'S all good. Turns out Blaise and Hermione don't have anything going, and, everything can go back to normal." the Griffindor let out short, tortured bark that was supposed to serve as laughter.

"Harry." Pain was clear and liquid in Draco's eyes, and Harry could feel himself slipping back.

Draco couldn't believe he was losing Harry like this. He wanted to reach out and shake him. Tell him that he was being ridiculous. Tell him that it didn't have to be this way. Tell him that he could stop crying; he'd always be there.

Tell him that he loved him.

But Draco's mouth stayed shut, and Harry's mind stayed closed.

"Well, Malfoy, I'll see-"

"Stop calling me that!" Draco exploded, pressing his hands to his head. At the silence he curled his hands into fists around his hair and let the tears he'd been holding back fall. It felt like Harry'd just taken his whole life.

He listened to Harry leave quietly, moving to allow him the space to pass.

"I love you," Draco said to the air, slipping to the floor.

"I love you, and it almost counted."

_Author's Note: Review! Don't worry too much: things work out next chapter. It's gonna be a long one. (for me)_

_TruestBlue_


	8. Resolution

Almost, Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Okay, here we go! On to another and maybe the last chapter. I'll have to write it out and see where I am._

AlmostHadYou

"Hermione Granger, this is not your fault, do you understand me?" Ron held her shoulders as she hung her head and cried.

"It is though! They never would've had all this pain if it weren't for Blaise and me!"

Ron bent so he was on her level. "Hermione, before today, can you remember a time when Harry was this happy? I've never seen him smile this much. And even if he is a ferret, I think Draco really loves him. And I've never seen him acting so normal before in my life. In the end, they would've had to work things out eventually anyhow. That time is now. Without you this never would've happened. I don't think that's something to cry over. You should congratulate yourself. Understand?"

Hermione nodded through her tears. Since when had Ron made so much sense? Since when was he so smart?

"Since I started loving you." He told her. "I can see what you're thinking in your eyes sometimes. They're so beautiful. But don't worry so much. Harry's a smart guym too. He'll see that there's no point in being miserable soon, okay?"

Hermione looked straight at Ron and swallowed. "So you're saying that someone shouldn't let… fear keep them miserable?"

Ron blinked. "Sure."

"And if two people want to be with each other they should go for it? Even if they're worried about the result, or where the friendship might go?"

"Precisely."

Hermione appeared deep in thought. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were moving as if she were talking to herself. Ron asked her if something was wrong but got no reply. They sat awkwardly for a moment, before Hermione opened her eyes and peered at the redhead.

As she moved her lips to cover his, she could've sworn she felt him smile.

AlmostHadYou

It had been 2 days, 13 hours, and just now 5 minutes since he'd last spoken to Harry. And he was not happy about it. They avoided each other like the plague: even the slightest glance and you could catch it.

Draco was slipping back to his old ways, and not loving it as much as he used to. He was horrified when a word like 'mudblood' escaped his lips. He sneered at first years, and then felt guilty. Harry had made him a better person, but he was feeling his absence more than ever.

'I'm a Malfoy, and Mayfoy's don't fall for Gryffindors, or Potters," He whispered to himself.

_"Malfoy's get whatever they damn well want to get, and fall for whoever they damn well please."_ His conscience rang out, surprisingly in sounding very much like his mother. But then, whose conscience isn't their mother's voice?

"But you and father would pitch a fit." Draco argued, straining for more reasons to keep his emotions in check.

_"Yes,"_ his conscience said, _"And then we'd get over it eventually and you know that. We love you. And we'll love whoever you love."_

"But Voldemort,"

_"Is a bastard. And is going to die soon, if what you think of Harry is true."_

Out of excuses, Draco smiled and lifted his eyes heavenward. "Thanks Mum."

AlmostHadYou

Draco was doing this on purpose. There was no other explanation. He'd come into Potions, looking better every day, and not looking at him!

It had been 3 days, 4 hours, and 27 minutes since he dumped Draco.

He'd spent 3 days, 3 hours, and 27 minutes thinking about him. That left an hour of peaceful sleep. The Griffindor Golden Boy was dead on his feet.

He couldn't go on like this. Seeing Ron and Hermione snogging when they thought Snape wasn't looking didn't help much either.

_'Is that how we could have been?'_

AlmostHadYou

"Could we have been like that?" Draco murmmered. He was staring over at Hermione and Ron necking for the last five minutes of Potions. He could barley wait to get to Herbology, and that said a lot. He checked the clock again. 3 days, 4 hours, 29 minutes. Harry got up to leave a minute early, looking distressed. He avoided eye contact with Draco, but failed: it was obvious it was what he was doing. Draco held back a smirk.

"So when are you two coming back to your senses and hooking up for real?" Asked Neville, A Griffindor who was one of Harry's friends, but Draco didn't know so well.

"I know Dray, this is a bit old." Pansy chewed on the end of her quill and stared at him through thick lashes.

Harry had stopped at the door long enough to hear the words, but quickly continued past a somewhat confused and… concerned looking Snape.

The Potion's master looked over at Draco. His godson was pleading with him through big silver eyes. Waiting for acceptance.

"Oh, just go, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said with disgust. Admiration lingered in his tone after he'd spoken. The class tittered and a couple Slytherins clapped sarcastically. Draco gathered his things and took off after his…

His Harry.

AlmostHadYou

"Harry James Potter." Harry stopped listening to his footsteps echoing off of the walls and focused on the sound of his ex-boyfriend's voice.

"Harry James Potter, you stop right there, and you listen to me." Harry stopped moving, but still faced away from Draco. The Slytherin approached, but stopped 10 feet short and stared at the GoldenBoy's back.

"That night. That might, I almost asked you to stay. That night I almost told you that I wished we could stay together. That night, I almost let _you_ win over my pride."

There was no reaction from Harry at Draco's words. So he took another step closer

"But I didn't. And every day in potions, I almost caught you looking at me. You almost said something. You almost looked happy. But you weren't. You still aren't."

Harry made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh; but Draco wasn't finished. Not yet.

"Harry James Potter," Draco whispered, taking the steps necessary to close the gap between them. "I almost let you walk out of my life without fighting for you. I almost gave up on the best thing that's ever happened to me. And…"

Draco leaned into Harry's ear and closed his arms around his waist. Pressing Harry's back to his chest, Draco swallowed the emotion that had swelled up in his throat so he could continue.

"Harry, I almost never told you that I love you."

Harry's shoulders shook. He made little snorting noises and hiccupped.

_'He's not… laughing at me…?_' Draco thought in horror. He turned Harry around by his shoulders so he could see his face.

Tears ran down his tan cheeks and he smiled with all his teeth. Harry was the sort of person who would cry silently, and Draco smiled with relief as he saw the expression on his love's face was not one of mockery.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry told the blonde-haired Slytherin, "I almost lost you." He buried his neck in his now once-again-boyfriend's neck and waited for those arms to hold him close.

And they did.  
"Who are you kidding Harry," Draco scoffed teasingly. "You almost never had me."

They laughed until Draco couldn't stand it anymore, and reached under Harry's chin to tilt his head up.

When they kissed, they both thought about a lot of things. Harry thought about the hickey he'd doubtless receive and then have to conceal in the morning. Draco thought about how sore his lips were going to be. They both imagined all the good-natured hell they were going to get from their friends.

But mostly, they just thought about each other, the moment, the feel of tongue on lips and arms around neck and waist. It was everything they ever wanted.

It was absolutely perfect.

….Well, almost.

_Author's Note: Cute? Not so much? Review! I came up with a little plot for a sequel, if y'all think it'll go over well. Should I do an epilogue, though? Review to tell me. If not, then Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock, and it could be the end. _

_Have a wonderful day. _

_I mean it. _

_TruestBlue_


	9. Almost the End

_Epolouge: Almost_

_Author's Note: A little fluff for the end. I'll start up a sequel sometime soon! This is a little play on chapter one so if you need a refresher, go check it out. _

_Almost the End_

" I've got it! Roses. Roses. In his bed, maybe? Would red or yellow be better?"

Draco tilted back in that same silver chair where it all started, bombarding his best friends with questions.

"Ugh. Do you honestly do anything besides think about Potter, or make out with Potter, or think about more ways to make out with Potter? I almost liked it better when you were fighting," Blaise teased. "At least then I didn't get sick to my stomach with the _sweetness _of it all." The boy grabbed his middle with mock-illness and made a face. "What's the occasion, anyhow?"

"One-Week –and- Two- Day anniversary!" Draco said, cheerfully ignoring the eye-rolls and green faces of the Slytherins.

"You are so… gay." Pansy stated, making a sound of distaste with the back of her throat. Draco only grinned.

"I know!" Draco never stopped grinning as he pranced off, hips swishing, to go conjure some flowers for his beloved.

_Almost the End_

"I've got it! Tulips! Maybe in his bed? Pink or purple?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, and tried to imagine the perfect scene as Ron and Hermione shared a look. It was Harry and Draco's One-Week-and-Two-Day anniversary, and it had to be perfect.

"Not even we are this horribly mushy." Ron said to Hermione, scoffing. He turned to Harry with brows raised. "Do you ever do anything that doesn't involve Malfoy in some way?" Ron pulled his girlfriend closer, but she shot him an irritated glance and looked back down to _"Male Pregnancy in Wizards for Dummies."_

"No, I don't! I wonder if Draco remembers…" Harry had a ridiculously goofy smile on his face and he stared off into space.

"Mate, you look like one of those muggle dogs; drooling and such. You're pathetic when you're in love."

Harry only grinned wider.

"I know!" Conjuring flowers into his hands, Harry gamboled through the library, and towards the Slytherin common room.

"I guess almost," giggled Harry as he made sizzling eye contact with his flower-wielding boyfriend from across the hall, "Really does count, sometimes."

_The End_

_(really)_

_Author's Note: weak! My ending, I mean. Love you guys dearly, and I'll see you in the sequel! In the meantime, review Journey and Call It A Love Story!!!!_

_Have a wonderful day. _

_TruestBlue_


End file.
